1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crossbow, and more particularly, to a secondary safety device for a crossbow.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional safety device of a crossbow is located behind the shooting device, when the user pulls the string, he or she has to pull the string and secured at the shooting device. If the user unintentionally touches the trigger or pushes the safety device to release the safety device, the arrow can shoot toward any direction to hurt people. The user may also be hurt by the string bouncing back.
The present invention intends to provide a secondary safety device which effectively eliminates the shortcomings mentioned above.